Sudémonos
by mmmartta3
Summary: Sexo en sensaciones y alguna que otra metáfora.


_Este fic participa del Reto Especial de Aniversario: Celebrando el primer año del Foro First Generation: The story before books. _

_Primer puesto en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: Celebrando el primer año del Foro First Generation: The story before books._

**_Disclaimer: _**El potterverso es de Rowling y no mío *llora en un rincón*.

_**Aviso: **_Contiene slash, o sea, relación chico-chico. Si no te gusta o te desagrada deja de leer.

* * *

Me derrito en una vorágine de fuego gris. De repente es sólo Sirius y yo, y mucho calor. Saliva, besos con sabor a sudor e incluso a veces a sangre. Mordiscos, en la boca, en el cuello, en el estómago, por todo el cuerpo. Dolor placentero y ganas de más, siempre ganas de más. Besos que invaden todo el espacio y no se dan sólo con la boca. Caricias de hielo, que queman. Dientes, labios, manos, piel. Toda la piel, sin barreras, sin ataduras. El uno del otro y de nadie más. Como una narración de Poe que te hace estremecerte de terror pero que no puedes dejar de leer. Adictivo, como una droga. No, más aún, adictivo con un amor. Pero sin serlo, o quizá siéndolo, poco importa.

No es suave, tiene pelos donde las chicas no tienen y es bastante más agresivo, pero joder, si esto no es el cielo no sé qué podrá serlo. Aunque pensándolo mejor debería llamarlo infierno, porque me arden las entrañas y siento que está a punto de estallarme el corazón. He perdido la cuenta de los latidos descompasados que ha emitido en la última hora y, la verdad, no me importa. Sólo le oigo a él, respirando fuerte, en mi oído. Parece una representación de Las Cuatro Estaciones de Vivaldi, pero las cuatro juntas, a la vez. Un estallido de sensaciones, tan intenso, casi demasiado intenso, pero a la vez demasiado poco.

_Más, más, más. Tócame, quiero sentirte. Sentir tus manos recorriéndome y sintiendo lo mismo que siento yo cuando te toco. Joder._

Parece que me muero y de repente es él otra vez, delante de mi cara, con el sudor chorreando y como me pone. Quiero pasarme la noche entera empapando las sábanas, empapándome de él y bebiéndome hasta la última gota de sudor que desprenda. Quiero acariciarle cada palmo de su bendita piel y quiero hacerle sentir lo que nadie le ha hecho sentir antes. Y por Merlín que lo voy a hacer. Se va arrepentir de haberse enfrentado al lobo, se va a arrepentir de haber empezado a jugar. Pero peor, es que cada vez que me toca, se enciende un interruptor. Me altera, no me puedo controlar, no me puedo resistir.

─ Sirius… si me… tocas… de esa forma… yo… no…

Estoy perdido. Lo siento todo, y a la vez no siento nada. Siento sus manos acariciándome, estimulándome, masajeándome, y creo que es la mejor sensación que he tenido en mi vida. Me siento lleno, extasiado, embriagado por un sentimiento difícilmente descriptible pero que toda persona debería experimentar al menos una vez en su vida. Le vendería mi alma al diablo por volverle a sentir. Y se mueve, despacio y la mano, despacio. Me desespero, no quiero ser el chico paciente, hoy no, hoy quiero ser el chico que desea que las cosas pasen a la velocidad de rayo. Que la vida sea sólo un instante, para vivirla mal y rápido, y arrepentirse en el lecho de muerte, si eso. Se acabó esperar, lo quiero todo.

Parece que me ha leído la mente porque el ritmo aumenta y oigo su corazón, se le sale por la boca, casi. Me muero, creo que me voy a morir.

_Quiero ser tuyo el resto de mi vida, Canuto._

La velocidad es una virtud y la lluvia suena cada vez más fuerte contra el cristal pero ¿Qué me importa si estoy a punto de estallar?

Me rompo, me rompo en mil pedazos, tan pequeños que será difícil volverlos a juntar. Tampoco es que quiera hacerlo. No creo que sea necesario describir lo que uno siente cuando tiene el mejor orgasmo de su vida, y aunque lo fuera, no hay palabras para ello. Es físico y animal, brutal, sucio. Quiero llenarme los bolsillos de esta sensación para experimentarla cada vez que meta las manos en ellos. Quiero gritarle al mundo que no existe nada más. Nos desparramamos por la habitación, no hay límites. Me abruman tanto las sensaciones que quiero llorar de placer y arrodillarme para suplicarle que vuelva. Que vaya detrás y con quien quiera, pero que vuelva. Huele a sexo y a sudor. Ojalá oliera así todos los días.

─ Lunático.

─ ¿Sí?

─ Creo que ya no me gustan las tetas.


End file.
